Patients who have disseminated cancer will be treated with Phase III protocols of the Southwest Cancer Chemotherapy Study Group which includes variable schedules and combinations of drugs, including both investigational agents and already proven and accepted drugs, either alone or in combination with radiotherapy. These forms of therapy would represent the current most effective drug combinations identified by group studies. Patients unresponsive to the above therapy will be managed with new experimental agents, which have been carefully evaluated for dosage and toxicity, and which show suggestive evidence of anti-tumor effect in specific malignancies. These will represent the Phase II protocol studies of the Southwest Group. Patients in relapse of their disease unresponsive to Phase III and Phase II protocol agents will be treated with new experimental drugs for possible anti-tumor effect and for evaluation of maximum tolerable dosage and careful evaluation of human toxicity. These protocols likewise will be those of the Phase I Southwest Group studies. Both ancillary and independent protocols will be prepared and evaluated in conjunction with Southwest Group studies. Ancillary studies utilizing patient material being evaluated in the above protocols will be coordinated with research activities of other departments in the areas of immunology, biochemistry, pharmacology, and anatomy through independent grant support. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Saiki, J. H., M.D. White Blood Cell Abnormalities. Chapter in Problem-Oriented Medical Diagnosis. Editor H. Harold Friedman, M.D., Consulting Editor Solomon Papper, M.D. Published by Little, Brown & Company, Inc., 1975. M. Kornfeld, M.D., O. Appenzeller, M.D., J.H. Saiki, M.D., and G.M. Troup, M.D. Sea-blue Histiocytes and Sural Nerve in Neurovisceral Storage Disorder with Vertical Ophthalmoplegia. J. of Neurological Sciences, 1975, 25:291-302.